Warrior
The most basic of classes, as it is melee based. The player has 5 main skills, like the other classes. The player starts with a wooden sword. It is easily notable that a stone axe does more damage than a stone shortsword. Skills listed below. Steves are pretty much the best race to run Warrior, mainly because they have really high health to start off with. Also their Dexterity stat is decent and although their Intelligence is subpar, the health makes up for it. Skills There are a few abilities which are viable to spec into because they all provide aoe damage and this is needed for clearing towers and dungeons alike. The most obvious one would be whirlwind as it hits 360 and damage increases the more points you put into it. You can also use it as a jump boost ad it launches you high into the air when you use it while in the air. It can be used for nifty things and below are ways it can be used as a utility move. - Using it after you Leap for greater height and distance. - Using it when you're falling down from a very high height as you will negate the fall and jump up again, avoiding fall damage - Using it to fly when you become high level enough, when the cooldown is shorter than the time it takes you to fall down - When you are surrounded by mobs in the open areas, jumping normally then using it to make sure you don't take additional damage while it's on cooldown. This way, you can hit the mobs and then launch up into the air, where you won't be able to take damage from the grounded mobs and your Whirlwind goes off cooldown, allowing you to do it again. This is quite an advanced technique, but is really good when you learn to use it. The only downside with whirlwind is that you take a lot of punishment in towers and dungeons. Another ability that is incredibly fun to use is Shockwave as it allowed you to hit things at a range which can let you get away with less fortitude. Before you get Shockwave, you should put 1 point into whirlwind and use that to clear dungeons and towers. Shockwave does exceptional damage doesn't seem to have too long a cooldown which lets you spam it a lot faster for higher dps. In addition to that, Shockwave is the ability with the highest base damage in the game. At level 6 with roughly 100 points in Dexterity (due to gear), I was able to hit for roughly 1000 damage, which is a huge deal. The only shortcomings of Shockwave is that you have to manage your positioning as you cannot hit mobs which are within a one square radius as Shockwave starts at 2 squares away from you. This is no issue when you're out in the open but when you're clearing towers, it is really hard to ascend into the next floor from the ladder as you will be unable to keep the mobs from swarming you. What you should do is use leap and leap to a far corner and shoot out a few Shockwaves to instantly kill everything on the floor due to Shockwave's raw damage. This ability is probably the hardest ability for the warrior to use so it is advised for more seasoned players. A third ability that's viable is Charge as it deals aoe damage to the mobs in front of you and let's you rush to mobs that keep a distance like skeletons. However, charge will destroy items on the ground if you charge directly into them making charge more difficult to use as you need to get your positioning right. Despite that, charge might be one of the faster clearing abilities because it has an interesting shotgun effect. What I mean by a shotgun effect is that when you hit a target with charge, every other mob in a certain range will also get hit. This range is quite big so if you hit a mob near the ladder in a tower, every other mob on the same floor should also get hit. Tower-ing is also really safe as what you can do is crouch just under the floor on the ladder and charge upwards to clear everything in the floor above. Charge also allows you to rush-kill enemies quickly from far away, which is quite awesome. Ways to Build The below ways to build are the most effective ways to build a warrior and will scale extremely well into the late game: The Basis of the below builds is that Intelligence and Dexterity are much better stats to invest in, either because they give you a plethora of other stats (Dexterity, which gives attack speed, crit chance, damage and defense) or because the damage scaling is ridiculous (Intelligence, each point gives a 0.5 damage increase to each elemental damage so a wand enchanted with 2 other types of elemental damage would give an increase of 1.5 damage per point, making Intelligence scaling the most damage efficient in comparison to the other stats) *Bowarrior - Basically you focus on bows and use whirlwind/charge/shockwave as your main damage source. Because your abilities can scale off bow damage, this is viable. Also, bows scale off dexterity which is a much better stat than strength as dexterity gives damage, crit chance, attack speed and defense, making this way of playing a lot more effective than strength stacking warriors *Elemental warrior - This is an interesting way of playing and it basically works off getting a wand, especially those enchanted with more different types of elemental damage. Because intelligence is a more damage efficient stat as intelligence adds to all your elemental damages, this could potentially be a new viable way of playing warrior. Also the cool thing about playing this way is that once you find a good elemental wand with 5 different types of elemental damage, you should be set for the rest of the game until you find a wand that yield higher overall damage. This build takes a while to get going though and you should aim to find a wand in your first few levels. However due to intelligence's superior scaling your damage will soon be a lot higher than bowarriors and continue to sky rocket at an exponential rate. *Lifesteal warrior. Based on three Unique Items, Little Bow Peep, The Alternative Minimum Axe and Bastion. Little Bow Peep is a weak bow which gives +15% Life Stolen per hit. The Alternative Minimum Axe is an axe which gives +10% Mana Stolen per hit AND +5% Life Stolen per hit. Bastion gives many boosts but the most important ones are +5% Mana Stolen per hit and +10% Life Stolen per hit. These two combine to give you +15% Life and Mana Steal or +20% in the case of Little Bow Peep, which is the key to this build. You will build pure Strength as for Alternative Minimum Axe and Dexterity for Little Bow Peep and use shockwave as your primary skill. The reasoning behind this is because Shockwave has so much base damage, you will be able to heal exceptionally quickly due to the life steal from your items. Refer to List of Builds if you want to know how to get those unique items. More to come! Late-game Gearing You want to gear in a specific way for the late-game so you can reach your full potential. I will explain this in 3 parts, the gear you want to get on Bowarrior, Elemental Warrior or Tanky Warrior, and the stats + modifiers you want on them. Before you read the things below, check out these link so you know what is going on: Equipment and Loot. Also, when I talk about Mana Steal and Life Steal on your weapons, it is not completely necessary to have these modifiers on the same weapon. You can have these two modifiers on a different weapon and all you have to do when you are getting low on either health or mana, is to switch into the weapon with the modifiers and perform enough of your skill to replenish them. What I generally do is just switch into the weapon with mana steal or life steal every once in a while and just use my skill once which usually gives me a full life and mana bar, and then switch back to my normal damage-dealing weapon. 'Gearing for Bowarrior:' You clearly want a Bow as the weapon for Bowarriors. For your omni-gear, you want the +20 to stats on Dexterity and Fortitude definitely. The last +20 could either go to Wisdom or Intelligence and this depends on what bow you are using at the moment, as if your bow has additional elemental damage, Intelligence would be a good candidate for getting a +20 boost, however, if you don't, then the +20 to wisdom shouldn't hurt. If all your armour pieces and jewelry have omni-buffs, you should have +140 to Dexterity and Fortitude and +140 to either Intelligence or Wisdom, depending on which stat you chose. For your weapon, there are many choices for you. You can have a really strong physical bow with added Min and Max Damage and % increased damage, coupled with +12 stat boosts to Dexterity and Fortitude. Or you can replace those stat boosts with elemental damage modifiers. You can also have a bow that only has elemental damage modifiers attached to it, depending on your gear choices. +10% life stolen per hit and +15% mana stolen per hit should be on your alternate weapon. If you are running a Shockwave Warrior, I feel the optimal build is to stack +15% Run/Walk Speed on all your gear, excluding weapon, as you would be able to position yourself better and would help with usage of the skill. The Unique Item, Roflstompers, would be pretty decent for Shockwave Warriors as it gives +25% Run/Walk Speed which is the most movement speed given for an item. 'Gearing for Elemental Warrior:' You clearly want a wand as your weapon. For omni-gear, +20 to both Intelligence and Fortitude is advised. Giving the last +20 boost to Wisdom or Dexterity comes down to personal preference. Go for Dexterity if you want that extra bit of crit chance for damage, or go Wisdom if you don't want mana to be a hassle. I would personally go for Wisdom as the increase of damage from Dexterity is quite nice but I would rather have more mana so my mana regeneration would be higher as well to offset the mana used for my abilities. For your weapon, you want as many different elemental damages as possible as this will increase your damage significantly. For max rolls on elemental damage, look at this page: Magical Items. You would also want a %Increased damage modifier as that mod seems to increase the weapons damage AND your overall damage, which makes it super strong. A Wirt's Other Leg would be a great Unique to pick up when you can because it gives 300% Increased Damage, making your skills become so much stronger. Of course, you would need to keep another wand as well because Wirt's Other Leg only has fire damage attached to it, so red slimes would be immune to you. For gear modifiers, jewelry and armour are pretty much the same as Bowarrior. Gearing for LifeSteal Warrior: This is special as there are two builds you can use. One with Bastion and one without. Build 1 (with Bastion): The ideal gear would be omni-gear with only 2 +20 boosts and 1 additional gear modifier. For omni-gear, +20 to both Strength is a must for Alt Axe. Giving the second +20 boost to Dexterity or Fortitude comes down to personal preference. Dexterity is a really good idea as you can use the extra crit chance. However, Fortitude is also really good as even though you can steal life, you will still be really flimsy as you can onoly take a certain amount of hits. Perhaps go for Dexterity if you're playing on Easy and Fortitude for Hard. Wisdom is not really needed as your can just steal mana from enemies. For Little Bow Peep though, +20 Dexterity is a must. The second +20 boost can go to Fortitude or Wisdom. This depends on what you're having problems with at the moment. If you find you're running out of mana too often get some gear that gives the second +20 boost to Wisdom, and likewise if you're feeling too squishy, gear with +20 to Fortitude might be good. For gear modifiers, +15% Run/Walk speed is a must. This is because Bastion reduces your movement speed and as Shockwave is an ability that relies on positioning yourself, it would be very detrimental to your game if you didn't have additional movement speed to even it out. With all your gear (except Chestplate and Weapon) with +15% Run/Walk Speed, you will have +90% Run/Walk Speed which will offset the -80% Run/Walk Speed, giving you +10% Run/Walk Speed. Build 2 (Without Bastion): This only change in this build is that you do not use Bastion which means your lifesteal would be 5% less but you will be able to get an omni-buffed chestplate, which means you get 76 stat points more. This also means you would be able to run omni-gear with 3 +20 boosts which is really great as that means you get like 140 extra stat points. Category:Classes